


Frogs

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, Humor, M/M, Moonridge 2007, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gives in and plans a trip to Seattle for a frog exhibit. Blair is a happy camper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frogs

Frogs

By Patt

 

For Treassa

Word prompt is frog. 

Word count: 698

 

“Hey Jim, how would you like to go to Seattle for a weekend for a special Museum exhibition?” Blair asked as he began to make dinner. 

 

“I don’t know if we can get the time off, Chief.” Jim answered. 

 

“Well, I asked Simon and he said we had the weekend if we wanted to go. So I’m asking you if you want to make it a weekend in Seattle.” Blair looked over to gauge Jim’s reaction. 

 

Jim suddenly remembered, he hadn’t asked what type of exhibit it was, so he asked, “What type of an exhibit are we talking about?” 

 

“It’s the Frogs Exhibition at the American Museum of Natural History. Don’t you make a face at that, it would be interesting. I brought home the brochure on it, so you could see what will be there,” Blair explained good naturedly. 

 

“Okay, will this be a night in a hotel with a lot of hot sex?” Jim asked next. 

 

Blair smiled and answered, “It’s going to be me and you, what do you think?”

 

Jim wiggled his eyebrows and said, “Let me see the brochure.” 

 

Blair gladly handed it to his lover and smiled. Jim started reading it and realized that it might be interesting. The Frogs that were listed were the Vietnamese Mossy Frog, which Jim thought was very ugly indeed, the American Bull Frog, which was huge, the African Bullfrog, which was a big ole fat one, the Smooth Sided Toad, The Chinese Gliding Frog, which was lovely, the African Clawed Frog, which was very different, the Budgett’s Frog, which was very homely even to Jim, the Ornate Horned Frog, The Golden Mantella Frog, which was not only pretty, but tiny as can be, the Feru Bellied Toad, which was very colorful, the Mexican Dumpy Frog, which sure was pretty for such an awful name, the Waxy Monkey Frog, which was very odd looking, the Smoky Jungle Frog, which was huge and the Blue dart Poison Frog, which was beautiful and blue. 

 

The next part of the Brochure had the table of contents. 

 

A Frogs life

Frogs and the ecosystem

Dart Poison Frog Vivarium

Frog Sounds

Frog Fun Facts

 

Now Jim looked at all of this and realized that he might have a good time with Blair, even if it meant looking at frogs. “Sounds good to me, Chief. You’re on.”

 

“You have no idea what this means to me, I’ve wanted to see these frogs for years and I kept missing the exhibit. Thank you for agreeing to go with me.” Blair was bouncing in place with excitement. “How many days until Friday night?”

 

“We’re going for two nights at a hotel?” Jim asked smiling. 

 

“You betcha… We have to have at least two nights of fooling around if we’re going to actually see everything at the exhibit too. We can’t miss out on any frogs or any sex. So two nights ought to be just fine.” Blair bounced from his heel to his toe over and over again. 

 

“I think we could start now, if you wanted to.” Jim said pulling his lover in for a much needed kiss. 

 

“Do you mind if I finish my research on the frogs first? I want to know all about them before we see them.” Blair asked hopefully. 

 

“Yeah, finish your research; we only have two days left. I want you to be able to tell me all about them when we get there.” Jim hoped he was being supportive. 

 

Blair kissed Jim again and walked towards the office. “Thank you so much, it means the world to me. I can’t believe we’re going to see it together. Holy shit. I love being with you. You’ll do anything to make me happy. In fact, I’ll do the research later on; I want to make love with you right now.”

 

Jim started up the stairs as he said, “You don’t have to tell me twice. Last one there is the bottom.”

 

Blair let Jim win, because he loved him that much and knew that Jim was in the mood to be on top. Blair knew that this weekend was going to be wonderful, but tonight was going to be just as good. If not better. 

 

Life was perfect. 

 

The end


End file.
